There's No Place Like Home
by Inuyashasgirl1517
Summary: They lived a pretty normal life...right? Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku find out the hard way that things aren't always what they seem. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... This isn't my first fanfic... It's just my first fanfic on Lets just say, my first fanfic sucked. But this is far and beyond my first fanfic, so, hopefully, you all will like it. This is just the intro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1 The Truth

She didn't know what it was about him that drove her crazy. He was so wrong, but, at the same time, so right. His imperfections are what made him so perfect. Sure, maybe he was a jerk sometimes, but he was her jerk. She put up with him and it was worth it, to her… it was worth it. Too bad it's all a lie. The world they're in isn't real and never was. Yep, it's just a made up world created from a demon's mind as an evil scheme. Sure, she loves him, he loves her, but what happens when they find out the truth about themselves. The REAL truth. Everything they know, everything they love, it's all a lie, a plan. A plan to get rid of them… for good.

The world they know isn't real. It's not the right Era, the Feudal Era. And so their story begins…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay... That's the summary/intro. Please review, even if you think it was the biggest piece of shit you've ever seen in you entire life, please... review.


	2. Kagomes NOT late!

**I'm sorry about the long wait. I'm also sorry about how short the chapter is. I'll make it up to you. I promise a nice lloonngg chapter 3. But until then, please enjoy chapter 2.**

**Oh... yeah... I don't own Inuyasha... Damn copyright laws...**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you to Avesta and Star Pana for taking the time to review my very short first chapter. Thank you so much!**

**NOW ON TO CAPTER 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Kagome's NOT late 

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

SMACK

Inuyasha walked up to Miroku as Miroku's poor victim walked away.

"Wow! She had a good swing!"

"I've seen whores with more shame then you, Miroku." Inuyasha pulled on his black hair, just long enough to fit into a small (but pullable) ponytail.

"I was just having a little fun, there's not harm in that, is there?"

"It's called sexual harassment, Miroku. You could get expelled for it," Sango said as she walked up to the two boys.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her"

Kagome came running in. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath. "I'm not late!"

"Yes you are"

"Shut it, Dog-boy!" She reached up and pulled on his long black hair and he growled, thus explaining his nickname.

"Just pointing it out, you don't have to pull my hair out!"

"Yes I do, ya wanna know why?"

"Uhh… Sure"

"Cause I'm not late!"

"Fine, you're not late"

"Thank you for pointing that out, Inuyasha." Kagome opened her locker right as the bell rang.

"Now your late."

"Inuyasha… Shut up…"

"Make me!"

"After class!" With that Kagome ran to first period.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing that Kagome was missing.

"Don't know." Inuyasha hurried to finish his math homework before his next class.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cafeteria, Kagome burst through the doors, just barely getting in before the bell rang.

"I'm on time!"

"Mmmhmm"

"Shut it dog-boy!"

"I'm not a dog!"

* * *

**Okay... So, how was it? like it, hate it, wanna kill me, doesn't matter. Please review!**

**If it sucks, don't sue me. Please! I'm just a fanfic writer! I'm poor! cries**


	3. Me, Myself, and InuYasha

Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Kagome walked into her house. 'Hmm. Where is everybody?' She walked through the living room and into the kitchen where she found a note in the counter.

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_ My sister, Yuki, has taken ill. Grandpa, Souta, and I have gone to take care of her. We will be gone for about a week or so._

_ You may have your friends over, but I don't want too many people in our house. And also, no parties._

_We'll Miss You,_

_Mom._

"Okay… Guess I'll be alone for a while. No problem." She put the note back on the table, walked up to her bedroom, and fell down onto her bed. _'What the hell an I going to do a week?' _Then it came to her. "I'll have a sleep over!" she yelled out loud. That's what she'd do! She'd invite Sango and Miroku over for a sleep over!

She jumped up to call Miroku and Sango. They both could come. However, she didn't have to travel far to see if Inuyasha could come. He lived with her. Why you ask. Because he had no where elseto go.

When Inuyasha was about 8 years old, his dad was murdered, simply because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His dad was at the bank when 4 guys dressed in all black walked in. One of them yelled at him not to turn around. He thought it was a joke and, on reflex, he turned around and he was shot in the head.

His mother suffered greatly from the loss of her husband, but tried to stay strong for her son. Two years later when Inuyasha was 10 years old, she was killed in a car crash, due to a drunk driver. Inuyasha moved in with Kagome and her family shortly after. He'd been living with them ever since. Not that he minded living with a girl. After all, Kagome was his best friend. He'd known her since he was 3.

His mother and Kagome's mother were great friends. Kagome's mother would babysit Inuyasha when his mother had to work after his father died. They basically grew up together.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled up the stairs.

"What!"

"Come down here!" She heard his footsteps down the hallway until she saw him walking down the stairs. He just stared at her.

"What do you want?" He was always so inpatient.

"You look tired." He looked very tired. He hadn't slept well the night before. She knew. His bedroom was right next to hers, so she could here him tossing and turning for a good portion of the night.

"That's because I am tired. Now, what do you want?"

"Sango and Miroku are sleeping over."

"And you just tell me now!"

"Yes, I'm just telling you now! They're your friends! You should be pullin' out the Welcome Wagon!"

"…The Welcome Wagon…"

"Yes, the Welcome Wagon. Inuyasha stop complaining. You've done stuff without telling me before."

"Name one time!" Oh, it was on!

"The time you told Sango we'd meet her at the mall. I was never asked if I wanted to go"

"Okay, so there was one time--

"The time you invited Miroku over. I was never informed about this."

"So there are two--"

"When you--"

"I get the point, Kagome!"

"Gees! I was just doing what you told me to do."

"I told you to name ONE time. Not 20."

"I named two… almost three. Learn to count."

"You're so full of bullshit," big mistake.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Me?"

"Uh…"

"Inuyasha…"

"…Yes…"

"You will pay."

"Oh, and how, may I ask, do you expect to do that?"

"You'll find out." Honestly, she had no idea how she was going to make him pay, but she would find a way. She would have to have Sango help her. Sango was the mastermind of pranks. She could make anybody pay for the bad things they've done. Oh, yes! She'd definitely go to Sango.

Kagome had an evil look in her eyes and Inuyasha knew why… Kagome was going to have Sango help her get him back. Sango would make him pay for what he said to Kagome. Over the years, he learned not to mess with Sango. When Sango and Miroku first meet, being the pervert that he was, Miroku groped Sango. She kicked him in the groin so hard that Miroku couldn't walk with out pain for quite some time. It was safe to say that Inuyasha was screwed.

Inuyasha walked back upstairs and into his bedroom, then falling onto his bed. He didn't sleep well the night before, so he was still quite tired. 'I better get some sleep before Miroku and Sango get here.' With that, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. That is, until…

"Inuyasha. Inu! Wake up!" That sounded like Kagome…

"Huh? Wuh…?" He slowly opened his eyes to reveal Kagome's face.

"Get up. Sango and Miroku are here. They're down stairs." She impatiently waited as Inuyasha slowly pulled himself up and out of bed.

"I'm up…I'm up…" he yawned.

"You're still tired…"

"Yep"

Together, they walked down stairs to see Miroku and Sango patiently waiting on the couch. Sango was on one side and Miroku was on the other side, sporting a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"Well, Inuyasha, I see that your awake." Miroku said, noticing that they had walked in.

"You sleep well, Inuyasha?" Sango said, turning around to face them.

"Yep." He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"So…" Kagome looked at the clock. "Sango, you can put your stuff in my room. You can put your stuff in Inuyasha's room, Miroku."

"Kay." They both walked upstairs, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Inu, you better not fall asleep on me."

"Not gonna." He yawned.

"Inuuuuuuu…" Kagome whined.

" I won't."

"Please don't. If you do, you know we have to do something to you. Though me and Sango are counting on Miroku to be the first one to fall asleep. Don't screw it up."

"What are you gonna do to him?"

"Dunno…. Yet."

* * *

**Yo! Okay... sorry it took me so long to post. I went to camp for two weeks, and I have my other fanfic to write, also... (sigh) Anyways, forget about the past, I mean, what's the use of complaining about my belated chapter when you've just read it? I'll try to update sooner for chapter 4. So... Review!**


End file.
